


The Fox-Saiyan Book 1

by Peter_Potter



Series: The Fox-Saiyan [1]
Category: Bleach - Kubo Tite, Dragon Ball Z - Toriyama Akira, Naruto - Kishimoto Masashi
Genre: Immortal Kurosaki Ichigo, Immortal Original Character, Immortal Uzumaki Naruto, Multi, Other, Overpowered Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Potter/pseuds/Peter_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zakuruishi is a young man with some odd talents and features. Most notable among them are a fox's tail and ears, with the ears being disguised as just another part of his long, spiky orange hair. However, what he doesn't know is that he was found in his home village inside of an odd capsule with the kanji for his name written around the rim of the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fox-Saiyan Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know what you all will say. I did not want to write it this way, so I do not want to hear any whining about how unfair the fights will all be. OH, and when I said that there were too many characters, I literally meant that I'm including all of the characters in all three of the fandoms listed above. I don't think I can remember that many names and pairings. so yeah ... I'll be seeing y'all later. Jaa Ne!

A baby can be heard in the distance crying its eyes out because it is alone and scared and might have left a mess in its nonexistent diaper. None know where the bawling is coming from, though one man is close enough to do something about it.


End file.
